Bitter Sweet
by Hana no Sutoomu
Summary: Sasuke leaves Orochimaru, and unknowingly sets off a chain of events for the worst.R&R,warning spoilers on monologue.X3
1. Monologue

**Monologue **

_**He saw, she saw**_

Sasuke paused briefly on the steep hill and looked at his village for the last time. He saw the dark deep park were he'd spent so long as a child leaning against a cracked wall trying to resist the huge temptation to slide hurriedly down the cool hard shiny slide or climb as high as he could on the tall climbing frame, but he managed to cope with it and maintain his composure. He saw the very academy where his marks were only rivalled by one Haruno, Sakura. He saw the pallid skyand remembered the time he had hid under the kitchen table with his mum cuddling into her…he saw…Sakura.

"Sasuke…"

It irked him that she had missed the suffix off his name, though at the time he failed to realised that he never used one for hers.

"Please don't leave…I…I need you!"

He remained silent so she carried on

"I...I…I love you…"

"hn…you're annoying"

Sasuke would never know how much those three little words had hurt her she desperately reached out on her last whim

"Please don't leave…I'll help you with your revenge …just please"

She gasped as he disappeared and then

"Thank you, Sakura"

She felt her conscienceless slipping away from her.

She saw…nothing


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's plan**

"…No…."

"Come on please! Give us a smile sourpuss"

"…Hn"

_Man, why won't he leave me alone_

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"…..Oh Sasuke-kun, Darling, I can't bear to see you upset, how about I make you happier?"

"…….."

"…I'll bring that annoying blond boy and the weak pink haired girl here as prisoners if you want"

"…..no…"

If there was one thing at all that got on Sasuke's nerves it was Orichimaru. He felt his shoulders tighten and his clenched fist's were slowly turning a deathly white. Sasuke silently slipped out of the room so not to sucker punch the demonic, witty, lethal **old **man and ran through the rat hole to his room.

He lay on theinferioruncomfortable bed if you could call it a bed, looking up at the old dusty dry ceiling. The old room wasn't much, it was small and colourless but he'd got used to it. He was an avenger he had to kill his brother and repopulate his clan under any means possible. Even if it meant staying in a cramped smelly room, in a weird dark rat hole with weird men. The air was hot, heavy and dry. So there he lay enveloped in a ring of darkness, thinking with two voices in his head instead of one.

_Maybe I should go back…_

**Why?**

_Well…I guess I want to see them again…_

**Even if there annoying?**

…_hn…_

**So…you should have had Orichimaru bring them here**

…_No_

**Why not?**

_Because Naruto would annoy us all to death and Sakura…_

Sasuke sighed at the thought of Sakura, her pink locks fell like a waterfall, waving and curling around her face, her green orbed eyes welling up with tears like giant emeralds sparkrling in a dozen oceans.

…_Sakura would be just the same so needy and weak... _

**Well if we still think there that annoying then what's the point? There's no-body to go back to**

_Well we have two goals…I need…well how do I put this? Somebody to help us repopulate the uchiha clan!_

**Oh…we want a wife…isn't there anyone here good enough?**

_No the only sort of woman here is tayuya. Her and her foul mouth are not going anywhere near me!_

**laughs in head**

_What?_

…**there's always Orichimaru!**

_EW…that wouldn't work, you've mentally scared me _

**Oh I see little Sasuke-kun is thinking bad thought's**

this affected Sasuke a little and he felt the colour rise to his face

_Am no…_

"…..HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SASUKE-KUN!"

Orichimaru's high shrill voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

"…how long have you been standing there?"

Orichimaru noted the miracle of how Sasuke had actually spoken a sentence; he was getting just like Itachi. he sighed, one of the reason's he'd left in the first place was Itachi and his coldness…that and the fact that for some reason there base smelt like old gym socks.

"only ….um….hmmm…A MINUTE"

"…liar"

"is that beautiful red colour for me?"

"…NO!!!"

"Calm down hun, .I just can't wait to take over your uber body"

The way Orichimaru's eyes lit up was the confirmation for Sasuke that he indeed as he'd suspected "liked" little boys.

…_ok __**now**__ I'm scared…_

"….hn..."

Sasuke gave him the coldest glare he could muster until Orichimaru flinched.

"Um…ok…I…I think I hear Kabuto calling…" He looked over his shoulder "What's that? run out of milk? I'll be right there.."

Sasuke satisfied with the result turned away from the hard stiff door

**Well then leave.**

_I haven't killed.Itachi yet…_

**So…we have enough power to now…**

…

**We can escape him by getting shinobi to distract him**

_how? They don't know were we are_

**well send a mission request to konoha**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

**The mission**

Hinata watched timidly from the old crumbling wall as she drew smooth, swift circles on it with her slight slender finger, it was rough and rocky yet she still dragged her finger around on the tough surface. She just wanted to fall longingly into his strong powerful arms and weep happily as the warmth of his body chased away the stress…

'It would take…a miracle, she thought sadly.

She looked up only to find he had disappeared; she let out a gasp of fear

'What if something happened? Naruto-kun…please be ok…were would you go……..' she thought with anxiety

She ran as fast as she could to the old ramen shop and sighed with relief to see

Naruto was skipping happily towards it. Just as she had let her head drop, **CRASH!** She lifted it up again quickly and had stopped her petite delicate feet rushing over only with a great effort of determination; he'd slipped off the round wooden stool onto the cold hard floor. She held her breath until her lungs burned waiting for him to arise, and then he sprung from the ground at a speed so great that it would have rivalled any frog. She exhaled slowly, her tensed cramped muscles slowly relaxed she walked softly and delicately a little closer but remained in the darkness of obscured shadows like a faded illusion. When Naruto was asked what he wanted to order hinata mouthed the words so softly they rolled of her tongue with great ease

"Miso ramen!"

She started walking ever so slowly towards the stand; she was almost there when,

"Hinata!"

her team-mate's voice had startled her so much she'd slipped, silently falling into what felt like a deep abyss, just as she was inches from the drab grey ground Kiba had caught her,

"A...arigato k...k...kiba-kun" she whispered as she arose blushingly

"Don't worry; the hokage wants to see you, me, Naruto and sakura, mission time I guess"

Kiba could not priy Naruto away from his precious hot steamy ramen,

"Come on Naruto, don't be a scardy-cat, there's not gonna be any ghosts..."

"NO! Tell granny tsunade im training"Naruto exclaimed

"Just let me eat my ramen". As a thin line of droll rolled down onto his chin.

''come on Naruto walk I'm not dragging u all the way there'' Kiba said with a rather irritated look on his face.

"…n...Naruto-kun…orichimaru has b…been s...spotted…in that a...area…s...sasuke...might be…."

Hinata whispered

Naruto looked up at Hinata and blinked slowly, then darted around to try and find Sakura, leaving Hinata and Kiba to walk together.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or anything like that ok good.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura worked mindlessly through in the hospital. She looked at her clipboard

"Phew that was hard work"

She thought smiling. Until a certain loud mouth interrupted her quiet relaxation.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNNN!"

Giving a sigh Sakura turned around to come face to face with a loud mouth, blond.

"What is it Naruto?"

"you'll never guess what."

"What Naruto?"

"We got a mission to do with Sasuke teme"

Sakura's eyes winded at the sound of this,

"N..Naruto is that really true?"

"Yep"

She let herself be dragged off to the hokage's office. She smiled even though the torture inside was unbearable it had been three year's since he'd left her, she was over him but it still hurt to think about him or even hear his name.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto stopped, dropped his head and said

"Sakura-Chan? I promised I'd get him back right? I will trust me"

"I do" she whispered

When they got there they saw two other people sitting down waiting.

"HINATA-CHAN, KIBA WHA ...OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

The three sweet dropped as Naruto rubbed his head with anime tears falling down from his eyes.

Sniff, sniff "Sakura-Chan" sniff, sniff "why did you do that?" sniff.

Naruto rubbing his head and getting up of the floor wear he had fallen down when he got hit by Sakura.

"You were disturbing the peace. You deserved it."

"And hear I thought you were being nice!" Naruto Grumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"..uhhh…ummm..I like ramen?" Naruto offered

Kiba and Hinata looking from the side lines sweat dropped, with that Sakura stormed up to the hokage's office.

KNOCK. KNOCK

When there was no response they walked in and saw a sleeping tsunade sleeping on her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"OBAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNN" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice waking up a still bit drunken tsunade from her dreamless but peaceful sleep.

"Grrrrrrrrrr I told u not to call me THAT"

"Tsunade–Sama you called us here for a mission "said Sakura wanting to no more

"A mission about Sasuke" Naruto added, controlling himself not wanting to be hit again.

"Naruto…it's not directly about Sasuke..and I don't want you forgetting your mission to go and find him" tsunade said suddenly very serious

"but if Sasuke's there then there's no stopping me from trying to bring him back…whatever the cost" Naruto blurted out desperately

"fine then Naruto, if you don't promise me that when you go on this mission you won't go running around to find Sasuke and won't bring him back unless he wants to come or is knocked out then your not going" tsunade purred

"b.b..But then there won't be enough people!" said Naruto perking up

"Actually shikamaru and co. have already left to go there"

"Oh...Alright then Ba-Chan, I promise"

"Good, oh yes, here are your scrolls explaining what you will be doing and everything else"

Pointing lazily to some scrolls on the chair to the side of her.

"Kiba you will lead this mission and you will leave at 6:00 in the morning tomorrow"

They all nodded and left the room leaving tsunade to go back to her quiet peaceful sleep.

SMASH

"heh heh .opps sorry heh heh heh...ahhhhh Sakura-chan are you feeling ok you look a little bit mad"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO" Sakura said well cracking her knuckles.

"THAT WAS A PRICELESS ARTIFACT"

Naruto started backing away from Sakura fearing his life was about to end.

"...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sakura-channnnnnn" Naruto said before running away with Sakura chasing him

Hinata and Kiba looked at each other and sighed at the weird things that just happened in less then ten minutes. They walked to training grounds and talked about the mission tomorrow.

Meanwhile near the ramen stand Naruto was upside down. Hanging from a lamppost

"Hey Naruto, you learned your lesson yet?"

Ummmmm...yes"

"Liar, but I guess I have to let you down sooner or later."

Sakura quickly threw a kunai at the rope that was holding Naruto.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww" Naruto growled when he hit his head on the floor giving him another bump on his head. Sakura giggled, but then tear's started running down her pale face.

"Hey…Sakura-chan don't cry…I swear we'll bring Sasuke back!"

"I...i...it's not that naruto sniff w...what would happen if he's back?"

And with that she left a clueless Naruto sitting in the breeze.

The sun was setting and the streets of Konoha were slowly going quieter and quieter, but four ninjas were still awake making last minute arrangements for there mission tomorrow.

**Naruto's apartment**

"Man…girl's think too much"

Thought a sleepy Naruto as he lay back on his bed

"aww well I guess if I'm going to become hokage, which I am, im gonna need to learn about them"

And then he fell into the land of slumber.

**The Hyuuga residence**

"W..Wow a m..mission with N..Naruto-kun"

Hinata thought blushingly as she trained with her cousin

"Concentrate Hinata-Sama"

"H..Hai N..Neji-ni-San"

"Oh...and Hinata-Sama?" Neji said smirking

"Y...Yes?"

"Stop thinking about that idiot."

"H...Hai Neji-ni…h…hey t...that's mean N...Neji-ni-San"

**Kiba's place**

"…I hope that Hinata hurt's that teme bad in training..."

Kiba thought. He was thining so much he didn't hear his mother telling him dinner was ready.

"sigh sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head."

"It's a girl, mom…you know that Hyuuga one? He's got a crush on her"

Stated Hana (his sister) knowingly

Snapping out of his daze Kiba retorted blushingly

"I have not!"

**Sakura's house**

"Sasuke why did you leave?"

Inner Sakura: he left to get stronger,

She sighed

"I no…but I can't help thinking I was also the reason…I mean why would Sasuke have want me on his team?

Inner Sakura: Hey…cheer up…were better than Ino-pig. So stop you moping and lets get ready and go to bed, we haven't slept in three days.

"Ok"

Inner Sakura: ummm...one more thing what's mission again?

"Ummmmm... Let's see."

_Konoha ninja's_

_You see my daughter has been taken by some sound ninja. _

_I followed the ninja's after they took my daughter but when they got to there base I had to retreat, since the place was crawling with ninja and I heard them mention Orichimaru. I couldn't go any further since I have heard of him and know he is someone not to mess with._

_Please save my daughter Yuri._

_Here are the coordinates._

"I wonder how on earth he kept up with ninja?"

Inner Sakura: aaaaaa... who cares lets just go to bed I'm tired.


	5. AN

I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYY  (he he that's my title)

Hey everyone I was going to update but I have so much going on in school right know. I got tests and coursework and also my work experience after all of that. God it's so annoying, I hate exams I wish they would die. Anyway I have started some of the next chapters so as soon as it's summer holidays they will **defiantly** be up. And maybe even before. **Also I'll except ideas for the story, if you have any to give.**

Again I'm sorry and I hope you will keep reading my story.


End file.
